Blister card packages are one form of container commonly used for the packaging of medicaments, particularly for unit-dose packaging where the delivery of individually packaged dosage units to the consumer or patient is desirable. A suitable blister card package provides a container for the delivery of solid medicaments that is tamperproof, airtight, uses conventional materials and equipment to produce and is thus economical.
Generally, a conventional blister card package provides a container for individual dosages of the medicament separately packaged for delivery of the individual dosage to a patient. Typically, a blister card package contains a number (usually about 6-8) of individual dosages on a card where each dosage is separately contained and can be separated by perforations such that it can be readily detached. The blister card package is usually constructed of several layers. The top layer is a container sheet or container formstock constructed of a rigid material having integrally formed cavities or wells designed to hold the dosage form. The container sheet is sealed to a closure sheet (or lidstock) generally constructed of a foil and paper laminate. The blister package can be designed for removal of the dosage form from the container in a variety of ways. In some packages, the dosage is removed by pressing it through the closure sheet, where the closure sheet is made from a rupturable material. In other designs, the closure sheet is designed to be peeled off from the container sheet to remove the dosage form. Alternatively, the blister is scored to form a weakened area enabling the user to tear the blister and expose the cavity containing the tablet.
In designing a suitable blister card package, it is desirable that the package be tamper resistant and airtight but be easily opened by adults. At the same time, it is often desirable that the package be child-resistant and not easily opened by children. A problem with many conventional blister packages is that they are difficult to open, particularly by seniors or others with impaired dexterity but even by a healthy adult. In a rupturable package, the tablet or capsule may be damaged during opening. In a peel-apart package, the layers can be difficult to manipulate and separate because the layers are thin and tightly sealed. Thus, there is a need for a blister card package design which allows easy access by adults, including seniors, yet passes child resistant testing. There is also a need for a blister card package which meets these requirements and which utilizes conventional materials and can be manufactured using conventional equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,361 discloses a blister strip package having two cavities; a first cavity for containing the dosage form, and a second cavity laterally aligned with the first cavity which is covered by an unsealed area in the closure sheet having scored lines for disruption of the closure sheet. In operation, the second cavity is completely inverted to bear upon the covering sheet to disrupt it at the scored lines forming a pull tab to peel the closure sheet from the container sheet.